Wolf and Dog
by UncleAragog78
Summary: When Sirius Black comes to Hogwarts at the dead of night to give Peter what he truly deserves, he stops by an old friend whilst he is marking essays. The two have a brief reunion before Black takes what he has wanted since he was a teenager.


Lupin sat in his office grading papers. Occasionally, he sighed and crossed out an incorrect fact or poorly-expressed sentence and wrote feedback. It was the worst part of his job. He preferred the practical side of things; teaching students about boggarts, grindylows and other magical creatures. He loved the food served up by Hogwarts' collection of house elves. The money was nice too; soon he'd be able to afford a new set of robes from Madam Malkin's. His current ones were ripped in several places; he had to keep using a repairing charm so as to avoid exposing himself in front of students. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind though…

After what felt like hours reading through the same information at varying qualities, he thought it was time to pack up and go to bed. He could do the rest in the morning before breakfast after his run. Thinking contentedly of eggs, bacon and sausages, he put away his quill, screwed the top back on his inkpot, and swept his students' essays into his briefcase with a wave of his wand. He stood facing his desk as he prepared to leave, but whipped around as he heard the door handle turn. When the door opened, Lupin barely managed to suppress a cry of joy and fear.

"You can't really believe the papers, surely."

Sirius, framed by darkness, stood in the doorway. He wore brown lace-up boots, stressed jeans, a leather jacket and a V-neck T-shirt that showed a hint of thick black chest hair. The smile on his face spread to his grey eyes. One of the first things Lupin noticed was how Sirius' T-shirt stretched over hard muscles which had not been there thirteen years ago. He also now sported a thick beard. Lupin supposed there were no razors in Azkaban. Lupin sat down heavily on his desk, unable to speak.

Sirius shut the door and bounded across the room. He sat next to Lupin, putting an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and pulling him close. "Now," he growled softly in Lupin's ear, "what have I missed? Thirteen years is a long time, Remus."

Lupin gulped. "Where to begin, Black? That Potter boy is already showing signs of becoming an exceptional wizard. He can almost produce a fully-fledged Patronus. Voldemort has attempted to seize power twice now, but has been thwarted by the boy."

"You're rambling, and my name is Sirius, not Black." The other man spoke in gentle tones. "That's not quite what I had in mind." His beard tickled Lupin's ear as he spoke. "What's going on with _you_?"

"Uh," Lupin attempted to bring up the last thirteen years of his life, but it was proving to be quite a challenge. He was all too aware of his friend's arm across his back, the bulging bicep solid as a rock. The room felt hotter, and Lupin had to wipe droplets of sweat off his forehead with his robes. Sirius found Lupin's hand with his own and squeezed. Somehow, Lupin felt better. Taking a calming breath, he managed to murmur: "Just been trying to survive. Anti-werewolf laws are only becoming more difficult to deal with. I decided to take this teaching job for some security. We both know people under Dumbledore's protection tend to be the safest."

Sirius flinched. "I _told_ Lily and James not to change secret keepers, but they didn't listen!" He was breathing heavily, trying to control his rage and grief, amplified by thirteen years of the Dementors' fixation upon the painful memories.

"Is that what happened?" Lupin asked in a small voice.

"You don't know?!" Sirius thundered, jumping to his feet, incensed. Lupin stood shakily and placed a hand on Sirius broad shoulder.

"Sirius, calm down, just calm down. All I know is that you killed thirteen Muggles, along with Peter Pettigrew." At the look on Sirius' face, he continued hastily: "Naturally, I didn't believe it, I _don't_ believe it. What happened?" He locked eyes with his friend, his voice was low and soothing.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius began to recount the events that transpired all those years ago. How he had been framed by Peter Pettigrew, who had blown himself up and fled the scene, leaving Sirius to be arrested by Aurors. How Pettigrew had betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort and how he, Sirius, had been living in hell for the past thirteen years, both inside his head and out. Until now.

Lupin did not speak right away. He had to process the fact that all he had been told by everyone was a lie. That his friend was, is, and always has been, innocent. He looked up into Sirius' face, losing himself in the eyes he knew better than his own. They were sitting on the desk again, holding hands. Lupin looked down at their interlocking fingers.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Lupin's grip on Sirius hand tightened convulsively.

"Always," Sirius replied. "I was too afraid they lived only with me."

Lupin could not suppress a grin. "Did you miss all the looks I gave you back at school? I practically eye-fucked you every day!"

Sirius smirked. "I mustn't have been paying close enough attention to how you felt." Without warning, he pushed Lupin onto his back and sat atop him. Lupin's eyes opened wide.

"Here? Now?" He tried to rise, but Sirius had his shoulders pinned with his calloused hands.

"I've waited thirteen years for this. Here. Now."

Sirius was thankful that Lupin was only wearing robes, and ragged ones at that. He easily tore them off, ignoring Lupin's cries of protest. Spontaneously deciding the desk was not of ample space, he threw Lupin onto the floor, performing a quick cushioning charm as they fell together. Sirius managed to procure a wand by ambushing a slow-witted witch on his journey to Hogwarts.

"Sirius!" gasped Lupin. He struggled feebly against the mass of muscle on top of him, but thought he'd fare better by simply enjoying himself. His dreams had literally come true. He slid the leather jacket off Sirius and pulled off the T-shirt. Astonishment at Sirius' impressive musculature wiped his face clean of expression. He ran his hands greedily over Sirius' strong body, enjoying the heat coming off him.

Sirius pressed himself against Lupin and kissed him hard, forcing his mouth open in seconds. He ran his hands through Lupin's hair, moaning gruffly while the other man could only respond by kissing back. Moving his mouth to Lupin's neck, he began to run his hands down to his chest. Lupin took the opportunity to try and catch his breath, but the waves of pleasure breaking over him sent shivers all over. He grabbed at Sirius' broad back to steady himself, but this only excited them more.

"Let me," Lupin said hoarsely, unzipping Sirius' jeans. He moved Sirius onto his back and pulled them off. Sirius wasn't wearing anything underneath. Lupin gaped; "Is that all for me?"

"If you can take it," he replied, grinning wickedly. All doubts of Sirius being 'in the moment' evaporated from Lupin's mind.

Sirius placed a hand experimentally on Lupin's complete manhood. "Ah, friend. I have always wished to know you better. This night, I believe, I will be given the chance."

"It won't be a long meeting if you keep that up," said Lupin, trying to control himself.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter before kissing Lupin again. They held each other close, attempting to remove all distances between them. Lupin sat contentedly on Sirius' lap, maintaining a constant grip on his hard cock. Lupin was fascinated by Sirius' pectorals, his other hand often drifting back to commit the huge round muscles to memory.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked after some time had passed.

"For what?" Lupin replied, somewhat confused. Why wasn't he kissing Sirius right now? His lips were right there.

Sirius looked down at Lupin's hand and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," said Lupin, suddenly understanding. Sirius picked him up and lay him on his back on the desk. He held Lupin by his legs and slowly began to enter. "Fuck," Lupin gasped. This was not his first time, but he had never experienced as much as Sirius had to offer. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, letting Sirius' rough croons and the sound of his heart pounding fill his ears.

Finally, Sirius entered Lupin completely. He would never be able to describe the events later; all he knew was that he never wanted this feeling to stop. Ever. Sirius being inside him was the only thing that mattered right now, that would ever matter. His mouth was slightly open and Sirius leaned down to kiss him again. Lupin was pressed against Sirius, and he wrapped his arms around the beautiful man to hopefully keep him there forever. Sirius kept thrusting while he kissed Lupin, and his hands roamed over his lover's body with the yearning that only thirteen years in prison can conjure.

Sirius' thrusts increased in rate and power. He pushed off Lupin, grunting with the effort of their love. It was almost over; he planned on making the most of it. He wasn't sure if he would see Lupin again. The Ministry would certainly be after him at this very moment. He had to make this perfect for them both. A single tear, easily disguised as sweat Sirius assured himself, trickled into his beard as he approached climax. Lupin was moaning himself now, wanting Sirius, needing Sirius to finish. He was almost done himself. Sirius kept thrusting, Lupin kept pleasuring himself.

They arrived together. Explosions of ecstasy cascaded over them like a foaming waterfall. Sirius collapsed against Lupin, whom could not be happier at their closeness. They lay together, breathing hard, Sirius' mouth right next to Lupin's ear. They clutched at each other, terrified of the moment that would have to come. The departure. They did all they could to ignore the eventuality. They dozed blissfully for twenty or so minutes, then Lupin spoke.

"Sirius," his voice was mild, addled by sleep and happiness.

"Mm," the other man grunted, not unkindly.

It was a few minutes before Lupin spoke again. He was mustering the courage to sever the connection they had waited so long to make. "You came to Hogwarts for a reason."

"I came to see you."

Touched, Lupin could not reply straightaway. "I know that's not true, Sirius. You know something I don't."

There was an even longer silence, during which Sirius' body tensed more and more, until: "Pettigrew is here. I know he is."

"What?" Lupin's face showed genuine surprise. He had not been expecting this. "I thought you wanted to speak to Dumbledore or something. But not Pettigrew! How _can_ he be here?"

"That boy, Weasley. His rat. Don't ask how I know. I have my sources."

"Very well," replied Lupin, containing his sigh. They were two separate beings again. "Go and find him. Find him and kill him."

"I intend to, but I have other plans if this proves fruitless."

"I would expect nothing less of you, Sirius," replied Lupin, smiling.

Sirius raised himself off of Lupin and put his clothes back on. Lupin looked disdainfully at his robes for a moment before repairing them with a flick of his wand. He really had to buy new ones now; he would just not feel comfortable wearing these around children.

Sirius retrieved a small pouch from one of his jacket pockets and handed Lupin a Galleon. "Here. For the robes," he said, grinning.

"I can't take this!" said Lupin quickly, pushing the fat gold coin back at his best friend.

"I insist," Sirius growled, forcing Lupin's hand closed around it.

Lupin nodded and put the money in his robes. I think you can guess where.

"Goodbye, my friend," said Sirius, giving Lupin one last hug. "I hope we meet again soon."

He began to walk out of the room, but stopped when he felt Lupin's hand on his back. He turned into a long, deep, lingering kiss. One last goodbye. From Wolf to Dog.


End file.
